nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Namikaze Kira
'Character First Name:' Kira 'Character Last Name:' Namikaze 'IMVU Username:' Guest_darkepg 'Nickname: (optional)' Kira-Flash 'Age:' 16 'Date of Birth:' 10/6/184AN 'Gender:' Male 'Ethnicity:' Amegakure 'Height:' 5"8 'Weight:' 62 kg's 'Blood Type:' O 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' 'Affiliation:' (Village) 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' Kira is calm, hard to be angered. He is dull and emotionless on the outside, yet caring in the inside. He has low confidence and lower trust in others, he would use others to get to his goal, kill if needed and deceive if needed too. Kira doesn't like to talk much, and has an eye for talent. He is obsessed with power, that his hobbies are training and fighting, while his goal is becoming the kage and then becoming the ruler of the shinobi world in order to finally rest his heart and his obsession about "Jutsice" being made. He wanted to be the ruler to keep things under control, but his obsession grew and made the meaning of it twisted for him. Kira doesn't believe in friendships, and does believe that he should always take the fights alone. Kira loves to test others mentally and psychally, and furthermore loves to make a mystery out of everything. His handsome looks make him seem rather cocky, yet still polite as the high class family he came from. 'Behaviour:' Kira is calm, cool, and pretty charming. A natural flirter, while he's mostly a quiet person. He tests others to define their psychology, and further more daydreams a lot unless he's actually training. He is very hard to get along with and doesn't believe in teamwork. Kira is always cold and his looks don't show either emotions, while being dull. Most genins look up to him for many of those traits. 'Nindo: (optional)' Justice can't be made without the truth. Truth can't be said without it being the right thing to do. The right thing to do can't be made without it being fair. 'Summoning:' 'Bloodline/Clan:' Namikaze 'Ninja Class: ' Chuunin 'Element One:' Fire 'Element Two:' Lightning 'Weapon of choice:' Two gloves made out of hard steel, weak on the joints to allow an easier movement. It has very sharp ends and very agile covering till the start of the wrists. 'Strengths' Ninjutsu, Stamina amount. 'Weaknesses:' Genjutsu , Medical Jutsu 'Chakra color:' Dark red 'Weapon Inventory:' Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 1 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): 2 Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): ''' '''Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): ' '''Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: Two gloves made out of steel, weak on the joints to allow an easier movement. It has very sharp ends and very agile covering till the start of the wrists. '''Total: 18 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E Fire_Release:_Great_Dragon_Fire_Technique - Rank B Fire_Release:_Great_Fireball_Technique - Rank C Fire_Release:_Phoenix_Sage_Fire_Technique - Rank C Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder Fire_Release:_Dragon_Fire_Technique - Rank C Lightning_Release_Stream Shadow_Clone_Technique - rank B 'Allies:' ((Your village ect.)) 'Enemies:' ((Your enemies, rivals)) 'Background Information:' Kira lived in Amegakure and was raised there in his home with his parents, till the age of 6, and abused psychally since the age of 2. He is 3/4 Uchiha, and 1/4 Namikaze while being Uzumaki's distant relative, everything about him was exactly like a Uchiha, other than his eyes. his parents were married in secret and both of his parents were rich. After a while his parents left each other because his mom couldn't handle keeping it a secret for long, hiding the fact that she was pregnant until giving birth staying at home claiming she was sick. His dad is who he lived with him till the age of 9. Then when the Uchiha discovered about the marrage but not about the child , his dad left him alone and headed to another village fearing for his life. Kira being left alone decided to go to follow on his path and become a shinobi becoming the first on his class after graduation till this very moment. Living so many years alone, with no friendships and keeping himself on a low radar, he actually became popular after becoming the first of his class, yet still kept himself out of friendships or commitments. After becoming a chuunin, to him it was a step for his dream. Kira wanted to become a kage, due to his life with his parents, "Justice" became his obsession as he saw nothing in this world as fair the more he lived in it. After a while of living on, Kira discovered that "Speed" is the best way for him to battle, so he aimed for speed with passion. Kira currently lives alone with the aim to become a Juunin. ''' Roleplaying Library: Kira Namikaze ingredient Collecting Kira Namikaze Sewers_blockage Kira_Namikaze_Bandet_Trouble Kira_Namikaze_vs_Uzumaki_Kichiro '''Approved by: ''Kagato ''